


¡El diario de un inventor!

by Dustrz3s



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustrz3s/pseuds/Dustrz3s
Summary: Gyro teme expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos por su interno, Fenton, el cuál sin querer descubre más de lo que se suponía debía descubrir.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Después de "The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee!" y antes de "Astro B.O.Y.D!" pero con leves menciones/spoilers del ultimo mencionado
> 
> Advertencia: En partes más adelante contenido adulto.

Fenton se encontraba en el laboratorio, pasando el trapeador contra el suelo, restregándolo sin más, era un tanto tarde, se había tomado un buen y energizante termo de agua caliente para mantener su cerebro activo como siempre hacía pues debía concentrarse en su más ultimo proyecto de nanotecnología robotica, cargaba su corbata desatada y con el botón del cuello de su camisa amarillenta desabrochado por el calor que hacía ese día. Ahora mismo se encontraba limpiando cerca del escritorio de Gyro, su jefe, estaba muy desordenado, ¡el gallo se preocupaba más de tener sus inventos a como de lugar en vez de ponerse a arreglar ese lugar por una vez!

—Por Newton, ¡que calamidad de sitio! Es bueno que estoy aquí para ayudar como siempre —pensó en voz alta sonriendo un poco, hasta que en su objetivo por limpiar el lugar se topaba con una especie de libro abierto, uno que no había visto antes ahí, Gyro al lado en el sillón en frente del escritorio completamente muerto diciéndolo de una forma muy exagerada pues estaba profundamente dormido, más que nada porqué su cuerpo moriría si no dormía, no realmente porqué fuera algo que disfrutara, Fenton lo pensaba; sí empezaba a ver entre sus cosas probablemente Gyro lo mataría pero de verdad tenía mucha curiosidad, no sabía que hacer, solo vería algunas hojas, no había nada de daño en eso, _¿verdad?_

Entonces Fenton ni corto ni perezoso se puso a ojear un poco por un rato, viendo cosas personales pero no tan trascendentes hasta lo que llego a leer, por simple intriga se va a la última hoja, para toparse con algo que lo dejo helado... Era una confesión de amor. Y no solo una común confesión de amor, sino una confesión de amor _para él. Gyro Gearloose, una de las mentes más brillantes de todo Duckburg y además su jefe estaba enamorado de él. Estaba atónito, estupefacto, boquiabierto, simplemente... ¿¡Cómo?!_

Fenton se leía esa pagina una y otra vez, Gyro recalcaba cosas como su atractivo acento español, lo hermoso de sus plumas achocolatadas, lo sensual que era cuando hablaba rápido y sin detenerse y lo inteligente y increíble que era. Gyro igual mencionaba su miedo a llegarlo a perder por los riesgos que conllevaban ser Gizmoduck y su repulsión y temor a su "relación amorosa actual" con la señorita Gandra Dee, Gyro igual expresaba que Fenton le recordaba mucho a él mismo pero joven, y que simplemente lo volvía loco verlo una y otra vez porqué estaba muy enamorado, muy accidentalmente enamorado como una ecuación que sale mal y casi te explota la cabeza. _Eso pasa todo el tiempo._

Fenton entonces deja el libro donde estaba y lo cierra, no sabía que haría, probablemente intentaría no hablar del tema porqué aunque él quisiera gritarle que los sentimientos románticos eran correspondidos, sabía que sería más grande el enojo de Gyro al enterarse que él estaba esculcando en sus cosas, Gyro se enfurecería eso era innegable. Sin más entonces comienza a ordenar un grupo de papeles con su sistema alfanumérico, ya le quedaba poco para terminar y así poder seguir con su proyecto más personal.

Transcurría una hora y el inventor de un momento para otro despierta de golpe se levanta, un tanto atontado recuperando la visión poco a poco enfocándose, medio desorientado porqué la verdad su idea no era quedarse dormido, eso lo hacía sentir un tanto culpable, agarrando su teléfono que estaba entre su escritorio.

—Mmph, me siento... Inusualmente renovado, probablemente eso es lo que necesitaba para poder conti- —pensaba en voz alta tranquilamente hasta que al fijar su vista en la pantalla del celular mira que habían pasado 3 horas... ¡3 HORAS! Se suponía que si se llegaba a quedar dormido su interno lo despertaría al pasar 15 minutos, estaba realmente alarmado ahora—. ¡INTERNOOOOOOOOOO! 

Gyro al buscar con la mirada notaba a Fenton sentado trabajando en algo, aparentemente Fenton estaba tan concentrado en ese momento que no se percato de ese grito pero al ver a su jefe a un lado de él abre sus ojos como platos por segundos y se abotonaba bien su camisa rápidamente e intentaba lo más rapido posible igual atar su corbata para no perder su profesionalidad por decirlo de alguna forma. 

—E-Eh... ¡A su disposición Dr. Gearloose! —con una sonrisa optimista aunque notándose ligeramente más nervioso, probablemente por pensar en la confesión que no debía leer y termino leyendo— ¿Se siente más fresco que antes? Realmente lamento no haberlo despertado mucho antes como ya me ha recalcado y señalado varias veces, es simplemente que lucía usted tan cansado y agotado, ni había dormido en días, no me hubiese perdonado despertarlo cuando lucía tan... Tranquilo —hablaba muy rápido como acostumbraba varias veces hacerlo, en esas ocasiones Gyro solo intentaba seguirle el ritmo, este ultimo mencionado mirandolo con sus brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta que acostumbraba a tener.

—¿¡Bien?! ¿¡BIEN?! ¿Cómo rayos se supone que voy a estar bien?! Perdí valioso tiempo —hacía drama a más no poder de la situación, con su voz alzada—. Además, soy tu jefe, no se supone que te preocupes por mi bienestar y... ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? —cuestionaba levantando una ceja viendo ahí el proyecto del pato de plumas cafés, ahora con su expresión más relajada, cuando el científico se enojaba en parte por tonterías solía pasarsele la ira rápido, solo era un tanto amargo.

—Pe-Pero por supuesto que me preocupa su bienestar señor... —un tanto compungido en voz baja replica—. Pues... Hoy como no se necesito tanto de Gizmoduck puedo trabajar al fin en lo que te contaba la otra vez. 

—Oh, recuerdo la ultima vez que pudiste trabajar en paz sin interrupciones, cuando el laboratorio se destruyo, y ahora que llevo eso a colación, no quiero que invites más a tu novia, no después del desastre de esa vez —rígido añade con cierto malhumor como aura entre sus palabras mientras desviaba su mirada hacía otro punto al azar que no fuera el pato café, Gandra Dee no le daba buena espina, estaba seguro que quería hacerle daño a Fenton, no iba a permitir que dañaran a Fenton. 

—Con todo respeto señor, por si lo olvida su ultimo invento igualmente causo una catastofre aquí abajo, además, yo con gusto puedo ordenar cualquier caos hecho, ¡no tiene absolutamente nada de que preocuparse Dr. Gearloose! A-Además, ella no es mi novia —Fenton alega, más que nada al pensar que Gyro solo le importaba el tema por la situación caotica cuando en verdad a él no le importaba mucho que tantas cosas se rompieran, todo mientras no fuera el corazón o más bien sentimientos de Fenton, odiaba pensar de esa forma porqué los sentimientos y el corazón no sentían, pero al final era más fácil de esa manera.

—Entonces... ¡Sí vuelves a traerla aquí voy a despedirte! —era un truco que usaba a veces el gallo, ya no le funcionaba tanto la verdad pero con un tanto de inseguridad aun así lo suelta, no podía simplemente ir y decir _"estoy realmente enamorado de ti, quiero besarte y que seas solo mio y por eso me causa miedo que te pase algo"_ , eso sería locura, tal vez su apellido indicaba lo contrario pero sí tenía algunos tornillos en su lugar, bueno, casi todos.

—Se-Señor, no creo que realmente funcione así o pueda despedirme por eso, es un tanto ilegal, pero... —Gyro podía visualizar esa sonrisita que ponía Fenton la cual significa totalmente que tenía una idea, comenzando a sobrecogerse pues sabía que se le había prendido el foco, _¿ahora con qué saldría el latino?_ —. Supongo tal vez no le he prestado tanto atención o ayudado tanto como de costumbre, así que, si puede usted prometerme que dormirá más tiempo o al menos las horas necesarias y _leeeveeemente más saludables_ , pasare más tiempo con usted en el laboratorio, ¿trato? —proponía, extendiendo su mano con una mirada esperanzada, en realidad Crackshell amaba pasar tiempo con Gyro, pero ultimamente había notado que no dormía nada de nada, y no iba a perder la oportunidad para ayudar de alguna manera. 

Gyro comenzaba a pensar, parpadeando y cambiando su mirada a una un tanto impresionada mientras a través de los cristales un poco empañados de sus lentes veía fijamente esa palma abierta, detestaba dormir; las pesadillas y ansiedad desde Tokyolk lo seguían en incontables sueños o más bien horrendas pesadillas, parálisis de sueño eran constantes y en general su miedo era mayúsculo... Pero su gusto al estar junto al científico muy en el fondo sabía que era desmesurado, exorbitante, tremendo, monumental, tal vez en hipérbole tan grande como el universo mismo. Era no dormir y seguir su vida como siempre o Fenton... _Fenton, definitivamente Fenton_ _._ Gyro entonces suspiraba pesadamente y alzaba su vista ahora hacía los obscuros ojos de Fenton al igual que su mano chocaba inesperadamente para Fenton con la de él, estrechándola. 

— _Sí, como sea, interno, da igual —resignado, lentamente después de pronunciar la respuesta disfrazada con indiferencia y amargura separando su mano, aunque muy en el fondo desearía mantener la suya junto la de Fenton para siempre.— Tu mano se siente un poco sudada._

El menor estaba realmente sorprendido, la verdad lo propuso con esperanza pero casi siempre el gallo se negaba a cualquier cosa por su tremendo orgullo, lo cual lo pone muy contento y Gyro puede notar esto por un ligero tick en su cola por segundos, demonios, _eso era adorable_.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Ohhh, gracias por escuchar mi propuesta Dr. Gearloose! —sonreía ampliamente con entusiasmo, al hacerse mención de su mano sudada riendo un poco con cierta timidez—. Sí... A decir verdad la temperatura aquí abajo se ha puesto muy alta últimamente, deberíamos comprar unos ventiladores aunque se a la perfección que el presupuesto ha estado bajo recientemente, eso y que además me dispuse a limpiar todo, ¿le interesaría ver a profundidad en lo que trabajo? —preguntaba y apenas Gyro empieza a decir "Está bien" no lo deja terminar y con velocidad y entusiasmo empezaba su mini presentación, el pato era demasiado rápido al expresarse realmente, Gyro no entendía esto pero le cautivaba mucho—. ¡Observe! ¿Recuerda cuando ese atornillador eléctrico se averió? ¡No hay que temer más! —comenzaba a la vez que mostraba unas pequeñas piezas cromadas en su escritorio que él mismo había diseñado las cuales estaban junto el atornillador mencionado antes, Fenton presionaba una de las minúsculas piezas y se empezaban a adherir a la parte faltante poco a poco, entrelazándose entre sí y dejando al objeto metálico como nuevo—. Lo que hacen estos pequeños es reparar todo aparato, ¡como puede verlo ahora mismo! —muy emocionado de poder presentarle algo a su jefe el cual admiraba tanto _además de sentir ciertas cosas profundas por el mismo_ , agarrando el atornillador eléctrico después que las piezas hacían su trabajo y probandolo, al hacerlo giraba perfectamente como antes de ser dañado—. No estoy seguro de cuanto vaya a ayudar pero, es bastante bueno, ¿no es así? 

Terminaba finalmente de parlotear, el mayor miraba bastante impresionado la habilidad que tenía Fenton, era tan idealista, creativo, feliz... Feliz, Gyro definitivamente quería mantener la felicidad de Fenton en su lugar, no le gustaba verlo inseguro o en realidad de cualquier forma en la que involucre verlo mal, pero no iba a dejar salir sus sentimientos...

—Hmm, es bastante bueno... —asiente con la cabeza brevemente, sonriendo genuinamente por segundos.— Peeero, aun estas lejos en llegar a mi ingenio —agregaba de forma un tanto fanfarrona, a Fenton esto no le molestaba, estaba feliz con tener la aprobación de Gyro, aunque cada vez que Fenton pensaba en lo escrito en ese diario no podía evitar tener pensamientos de más.

—Jaja, lo sé, no se preocupe de eso señor... ¿Gusta de un buen café? ¡Esta vez muy obscuro, tal como a usted le gusta! Digo, luce aun un poco cansado, ¿y qué hará ahora? ¿puedo ayudarlo? 

Insistía Fenton velozmente, siempre atento en cada movimiento y cosa que decía Gyro.

—No lo sé... —pegaba un bostezo, probablemente por el cansancio en su cuerpo que se denotaba aunque su mente luchara para sacárselo de encima—. Siento algo así como un bloqueo, supongo —Y el inventor sabía muy bien que ese _"bloqueo"_ era el mismo pato café—. ¡Ya sé! revisaré mis archivos y mejoraré una de mis ideas antiguas no utilizadas —empezó el de anteojos con un poco más de animo, abriendo un cajón grisáceo y al agarrar la dichosa carpeta que aparentemente tendría la respuesta a su problema, se dio cuenta que esta estaba completamente vacía, apenas y polvo salía, Fenton miró con algo de pena, a Gyro le afectaba bastante no poder hacer algo pues estaba obsesionado con su trabajo de cierta manera, Fenton sabía bien esto—. Agh, maldigo mi intelecto superior, todas mis ideas antiguas eran demasiado brillantes para no ser utilizadas...

Fenton intentando ayudar como un rayo veloz en su mente recordaba ese cuaderno en su escritorio, su cara tiñéndose de forma apenas visible de un rosáceo casi entonado al rojo, aunque no era tan notable por sus plumas achocolatadas, ¿qué tal sí en ese mismo cuaderno donde estaban escritos sus sentimientos más profundos tenía alguna idea? ¡eso podría ayudar a Gyro después de todo!

_Fenton estaba por cometer el peor error de su vida._

—¿Y-Y qué hay de ese cuaderno que estaba en su escritorio, Dr. Gearloose? ¿No tiene ninguna de sus ideas tal vez anotadas ahí? —cuestionaba sin pensarse demasiado en ese instante sus palabras, rascando su nuca con ligero nerviosismo al ver la fría mirada del mayor chocar como picos de hielo con la suya—. ¡E-ES DECIR! ¡Tenía un amigo el cuál hacía eso, y-y era un cuaderno muuuy similar al de usted, señor! ¡Por eso yo suponía eso! Jamás leería nada suyo, jamás, ¿quien dijo que lo hice? Digo, ¿¡por qué si quiera habré sacado esa posibilidad?!

Fenton estaba sudando mucho, parecía una cascada llena de sudor en realidad, además que el ambiente ya de plano caluroso y cerrado no ayudaba, notaba a Gyro aproximándose cada vez más hacía él, Fenton estaba aterrorizado, ¿acaso el gallo podía leer pensamientos o algo así y ya sabe la verdad? _¡Estaba frito! ¡Muerto! ¡Fallecido! ¡Lo que sea que suceda después de la vida en realidad!_ O al menos eso creía Fenton hasta que el gallo para de caminar y solo suelta con mucha pesadumbre suspiro, mirando hacía abajo, parecía no ser capaz de mirar a Fenton a los ojos. 

Gyro conocía muy bien a Fenton, lo conocía desde hace casi un año y tal vez no se sabía su vida entera pero si que sabía cuando el latino estaba mintiendo, lo sabía muy bien, no había salida para él ya.

— _¿Qué tanto fue lo que leíste, tonto?_ —finalmente alzando su mirada, atreviéndose a mirar al pato que era dueño de sus pensamientos no científicos mientras lo cuestionaba, con cierta seriedad aunque estaba muerto de nervios en el fondo, no podía creer que fue tan tonto como para dejar eso ahí conociendo a Fenton, estúpido cansancio, estúpido cuaderno, estúpido Fenton, estúpidos sentimientos, esas frases se repetían en la mente de Gyro Gearloose en ese momento.

—Pues... —Fenton sudoroso y a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco por la tensión, miraba al más alto con esa mirada que le confirmaba justamente que tenía razón, _Fenton sabía algo más_ —. Puede, ¡y solo puede, que haya taaaaaal vez leído lo que estaba escrito en las cuatro páginas después de donde lo habías dejado abierto! _¡Pero no dije que sí!_

Y ahí Gyro Gearloose confirmo que estaba jodido. Fenton lo sabía, ¿ahora como iba a protegerlo entre las sombras si sabía todo eso? Habían dos opciones, matarlo para no tener que lidiar con esto o aceptar sus sentimientos hacía él y ser totalmente transparente. _Ninguna era buena, aunque tal vez la primera más razonable._


	2. Segunda parte

—¿¡En qué estabas pensando?! ¡T-Tú...! ¡Pedazo de interno infrahumano! —la parte naranja claro de su pico se pintaron en tonos rosados tirando a rojo, no tan intenso pero lo suficiente para que se notara entre sus plumas blancas igualmente, con una expresión que gritaba vergüenza y igualmente furia, apretando sus puños a la vez que lo fulminaba con la mirada—. ¡Tienes 5 minutos para explicar desde ahora! 

Fenton estaba totalmente espantado por ser descubierto, de sus plumas goteando sudor un montón, su pico temblando a toda velocidad y frotando sus propias manos entre sí, ¡esto era horrible! No podría aguantar la presión, pero tenía que calmarse, mientras más tranquilo se viera todo saldría mejor... _¿Verdad?_

—¡Oh dios santo, digo! Es decir, lo que quiero realmente formular, señor, es que realmente, realmente... ¡Lo lamento en serio! —entre sus ojos Gyro pudo divisar ese arrepentimiento y pena, esto la verdad no arreglaba a como miraba a Fenton, pues cada vez que seguía viéndolo aumentaba o empeoraba más—. ¡Debe considerar tener clemencia conmigo, Dr. Gearloose! A-A decir verdad con total honestidad mi abominable curiosidad latente no pudo resistirse a leer algo sobre usted, señor... Pe-Pensé que tendría muchas ideas anotadas, fantásticas y revolucionarias ideas, ¡igualmente pensé que podría pensar en como hacer esas ideas mejores y llamar su atención! —siguió con una sonrisa más confiada, pero esa sonrisa confiada de inmediato se convirtió en una muy nerviosa e inquieta—. Cla-Claro... —su mirada se desvió a un lado—. Sí es que eso fuera lo que hubiera en las hojas que terminé leyendo... _¿Oops?_ —soltó finalmente un suspiro, abatido aceptando que probablemente ahora resultaría incomodo para ambos, todo por su tonta curiosidad—. L-Lo siento... —finalmente susurro por lo bajo, más para sí mismo. 

Gyro abrió sus ojos evidentemente en sorpresa, los tonos teñidos en sus mejillas y pico ahora no tan marcados, la verdad esto era muy adorable pero al mismo tiempo le enfurecía muchísimo. Número uno, era su interno, y número dos, era un interno que quería proteger a toda costa, no se sentía seguro, para nada... Ideas horribles pasaban a su mente siempre que pensaba en un futuro juntos porqué su autoestima estaba en la basura pero todo, absolutamente todo eso se iba de su mente desapareciendo por completo cuando esa sonrisa amplia y idealista en el rostro de Fenton iluminaba el sitio.

  
Era un sentimiento muy agridulce se podría decir. Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos entre el silencio cuando ve a Fenton dar la vuelta, dándole la espalda aun cabizbajo probablemente avergonzado y afligido por la situación, después de todo él igual en parte sentía eso, recordaba varias de las cosas que adormilado inconscientemente escribió, pero no podía dejar que Fenton se marchara triste de allí por eso, como instinto tomandolo de la muñeca.

—¡To-Tonto, espera! ¡Un momento, sí te largas de aquí te despido en este mismo instante! —amenazó en un tono agresivo pero en verdad solo lo decía para que le hiciera caso, sí, así de poco sabía interactuar con otros. Al tener la atención del menor el cual lo miraba directamente desconcertado y ligeramente enrojecido se dispone a pensar en las palabras adecuadas—. Y-Yo... Okay, muy bien, ya basta, interno Crackshell Cabrera —el rojo entre las mejillas achocolatadas de Fenton solo se hizo más profundo con las palabras, ¿¡Gyro sabía su apellido o tal vez hasta su nombre?! El mayor por otro lado lentamente separo su mano de la muñeca de Fenton, ya seguro que tenía toda su atención como para que no escape—. Tú me gustas... Creo que eso claramente quedo demostrado en mis agh, _penosos_ escritos que por desgracia leíste —el contrario estaba pretrificado, sí, ya sabía de esto pero... ¿Realmente se lo estaba diciendo? No podía ser cierto—. Y antes de que mil palabras por segundo salga de ese pico tuyo esto no es una propuesta —de forma un tanto fría pronunció, desviando su mirada—. Siempre estas haciendo de Gizmoduck por todos lados, intentando salvar a todos y de forma ingenua creyendo palabras... _Siendo tan soñador_... —a Gyro específicamente le dolió decir lo anterior, ya que sabía que Fenton era todo lo que él mismo fue pero se perdió con años y amargura—. No quiero hacer algo mal, y estoy completamente seguro de que haré algo mal. _Así que no quiero que seamos nada._

Declaró finalmente, con sus lentes un tanto empañados viendo quieto hacía abajo mientras Fenton muy impresionado a la vez que afectado lo miraba directamente. Gyro al ver que no decía nada optaba por darle la espalda.

—Ya vete, es tarde, interno, trata de trabajar mejor mañana, no dejes que esto te haga puré el cerebro, por favor. —en un tono de voz algo seria aunque en el fondo Gyro quería hacerlo suyo, pero no, era mejor así, Fenton debía estar bien. Incluso si eso significaba sin él.

Fenton da un paso hacia delante, con una expresión desesperada, este era su momento soñado con el gallo y de alguna forma había salido mal.

—¡S-SEÑOR! —alzo su voz, sabía que no podía hacer eso a su jefe pero situaciones desesperadas lo requería—. ¿C-Cómo puede decirme todas esas cosas y esperar que alegre me retire? ¡L-Lo siento mucho pero no puedo Dr. Gearloose! A-A mí... A mí usted igual me gusta mucho, cada vez que usted está conmigo y sobretodo cada vez que usted valida lo que hago la serotonina en mi organismo se revuelve a más no poder y me estomago duele! 

Gyro se volteo de repente, agarrando o más bien jalando al pato de su corbata violeta, sus caras cerca mientras lo miraba enfadado y gruñendo levemente.

—¡Deja de exigir cosas, maldita sea! ¿Tú? ¿Enamorado de mí? ¡Ja! No te creo nada, tonto. Y ni me podría importar menos, no se supone que sienta nada por un _ingenuo idiota_ como tú y aún así lo hago y fui lo suficientemente imbécil como para escribirlo incluso. No me necesitas, ni yo tampoco te necesito, tengo cosas que hacer, para mí y para nadie más, puedes seguir trayendo a tu novia aquí y fingir que tienes un laboratorio, me importa una mierda, lárgate.

Gyro vocifero toda su rabia en Fenton, Fenton sintió sus palabras como cuando cortas un limón y los ojos te arden, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía negar que una limonada le seguía _aún_ cayendo bien... _Tal vez muy bien._ Tembló incontrolablemente, sus pupilas obscuras como dos pequeños puntos en impresión y el pesar. 

Gyro... Gyro no se había sentido tan horrible desde hace tiempo, ¿cómo pudo decirle todo eso a Fenton? _No, no, no, no..._ Tenía que arreglar esto, tenía que cerrar sus sentimientos y encontrar la forma de arreglar esto, Fenton no podía sentirse así. Fenton no podía salir herido. A Gyro no le importaba ya no tenerlo con tal de que estuviera bien, de todos modos a veces sentía que estaba muerto en el fondo, pero fue demasiado duro, brutal... 

Pero después de tantos pensamientos por el estilo, no fue capaz de decir nada, quieto.

—¿Disculpa? —con cierta indignación cuestionó el de plumas café, ahora realmente no podía excusar su actitud, Gyro definitivamente se sorprendió, parpadeando para después darle una mirada impresionada, jamás había visto así al pato, lo más cerca fue cuando lo confronto sobre destrozar a Gizmoduck pero ahora era aún más su indignación—. Después de todo... ¿¡Como puedes pensar que se trata de eso?! —ya Fenton no era ni capaz de hablarle con inferioridad—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo _cretino_ que puedes ser a veces? ¡La señorita Gandra Dee no es mi novia! —gritó con fuerza, Gyro estaba sin palabras y su culpa crecía aun más, tal vez Fenton igual tenía un lado amargo, aunque era un amargo dulce al mismo tiempo aunque suene realmente raro—. ¡Solo parloteas sin saber nada de nada! Intenté que ella me gustara porqué tal vez tú nunca aceptas lo que sientes, como quedo demostrado en esas palabras escritas, piensa que en todo esto siempre puede largarme y sigo aquí, _porqué te amo, pero es difícil cuando siempre quieres alejarme_ —el menor no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas, las cuales rápidamente limpio con su brazo, desviando la mirada, ya no lucía tan enfurecido, solamente desconsolado.

El larguirucho estaba pasmado, ¿Fenton realmente lo amaba? _Esto era peor_... Fenton no se suponía que lo amara. _¿Cómo podía amar a un monstruo como él?_ Fenton no tenía que sufrir por alguien como él, Gyro se conformaba con que él sepa que existe, seguir evadiendo todo y encontrar una manera de salir de esos extraños sentimientos que solo crecían más y más, cada vez que los intentaba cortar de raíz estos volvían a crecer, como mala hierba, o en este caso dolorosamente buena hierba. Parecía que la única salida era por ahora confortarlo, probablemente después encuentre a alguien mejor, a alguien que no sea tan amargo, pero en ese momento aunque su orgulloso se lo ponga horriblemente difícil tenía que hacer algo para ver esa ingenua y soñadora sonrisa. 

—I-Interno... Digo —se sonrojaba, no podía creer que en serio fuera a decirlo—. Fenton —casi como un murmuro dice—. No... Quise ser tan rudo, en serio, lo siento —sobo su propio brazo, resignándose un poco finalmente—. Está bien, está bien, ven aquí, tonto —abre ligeramente sus brazos, Cabrera se sorprende pero no puede evitar lanzarse a ellos, no serían los brazos más grandes o suaves y de hecho sus plumas eran un tanto frías pero eran de él, Fenton estaba impresionado y la verdad su enojo se había esfumado, sí le dolía pero no podía enojarse por mucho tiempo, liberando una que otra lágrimas—. ¿Sabes? en parte suelo llamarte tonto porqué sigues yendo detrás de _nada bueno..._ —dice refiriéndose a sí mismo—. Pero sí te hace feliz, sí que me importa y en efecto, no pienso que seas un imbécil. —Gyro miraba hacía abajo, Fenton lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, el tacto del chico era muy suave, olía bien, realmente no recordaba haber tenido un abrazo desde hace _mucho mucho_ tiempo.

—E-Está bien señor, no se preocupe en serio, la-lamento igualmente sí fue inapropiado o doloroso lo que dije, solo, me gustaría con todo respeto que cuidara sus palabras o-o ya sabe, las pensara mejor. Esto se siente bien, por favor no deje de abrazarme... —prácticamente suplicaba.

El científico queda en silencio al pasar un par de segundos, sin romper realmente ese abrazo pero tampoco reforzandolo con la misma fuerza que Fenton pues aun se acostumbraba al tacto cercano. 

—Entonces... ¿Como te sientes respecto a todo ahora? ¡Quiero decir, no me importa pero, como sea, solo dímelo! —Fenton conectaba sus ojos con los suyos, soltando unas cuantas risas por la expresión avergonzada de Gyro mientras el mismo intentaba mantener su falsa dignidad y indiferencia.

—Oye tranquilo, no este nervioso Dr. Gearloose, no debe mantenerse así sí usted no quiere, puedo sentir su corazón latiendo a grandes velocidades y detestaría causarle alguna molestia cardiovascular después... Y, estoy muy cómodo, dichoso, sa-satisfecho... —Sin poder evitarlo de forma algo nerviosa agregando lo ultimo—. De hecho, diría excesivamente feliz —Crackshell lo mira de muy cerca, casi como a 1 centímetro de él con una mirada única y sus picos se juntaban un poco, Fenton sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo comenzaba a acorralar a un Gyro un tanto desconcertado pero no incomodo, _para nada_ , caminando mientras lo llevaba con él aun un tanto abrazados, sentándolo en una silla que estaba al lado de un escritorio con cosas del trabajo para acto seguido sentarse en su regazo de frente, pecho con pecho y picos aun manteniéndose cerca, Fenton entrecierra sus ojos—. _¿Así se siente más tranquilo? Estuvimos de pie mucho tiempo_

—¿T-Tonto? ¿Qué crees que haces? Hay muchas más sillas alrededor, no debes usarme a mí, esto es altamente inapropiado y-—comenzaba a zafarse de la situación _altamente tentadora_ cuando Fenton finalmente rompía esa mínima pero a la vez de alguna forma gran distancia que existía, besándolo con delirio en un arranque de sus instintos más bajos—. ¡HMPFFF! —primero el de plumas claras abría sus ojos de golpe e intentaba apartarse pero tanto tiempo de tener que tener bajo los hombros a una ciudad entera a Fenton le había traído consigo fuerza física, eso y que Gyro no era nada fuerte en ese aspecto, excepto cuando estaba enojado, lo cual le confirmaba a Fenton totalmente que esto era lo que más quería en el mundo; agarrando los brazos del gallo suavemente a la vez que sus picos se exploraban entre sí—. Hmmhm —Gyro no puede más que sucumbir, ambos con sus mejillas coloradas inevitablemente mientras jadeos pesados se producían una vez que se separaban.

Al separarse un hilo de saliva quedaba colgante por algunos momentos entre ellos, hasta que se rompe y el pato lo miraba directamente apenas parpadeando, sí ya Fenton sentía calurosa la situación desde hace mucho rato ahora era como el mismo infierno del calor. Esperaba que su reacción fuera buena, algo avergonzado por haber actuado sin pensarlo mil veces como acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando estaba con Gyro pero no podía evitarlo ya, lo deseaba y Fenton sabía que dentro de todo ese dolor y amargura en su interior el de anteojos igual lo hacía.

—¿Le ha gustado eso? ¡Oh, lo siento tanto tanto señor debí consultarlo probablemente antes pero solo paso, estábamos tan cerca de repente y- y-! Usted lucía estresado, tenga misericordia conmigo, por favor, usted debió probablemente notar lo mucho que lo-lo necesito... Tal vez soy demasiado rápido, ¿puede disculparme? Creo que siempre soy rápi-- ¡HMPFFF! —no fue capaz de terminar. 

Gyro ahora tenía el pico de Fenton agarrado fuertemente con su mano derecha como sí su pico fuera un juguete para perros más o menos, callándolo, sus ojos entrecerrados, su ceño un tanto fruncido y un rojo claro entre su cara que denotaba lo raramente _mucho_ que le había gustado. Era interesante como pasaron de gritarse a esto, Gyro podía sentir como se arrepentiría después, en serio lo sentía y sentía que lastimaría sus sentimientos, pero... Necesitaba sentir esto antes de terminarlo por completo ahora que estaba tan cerca suyo o iba a terminar matándose. 

—Cállate ya o no soltare tu pico, tonto. Continuemos —lentamente abrió su mano soltándolo, dejándola donde estaba, sin dejar a Fenton el cual estaba anonadado decir nada pues sus picos una vez estaban pegados entre sí entre un beso. Esta vez empezado por el mayor.

_Esto solo podía ir de mal en peor... Pero a la vez tal vez no tan mal._

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  



	3. Chapter 3

El caluroso, cerrado y opaco laboratorio era adornado por alrededor de casi una hora con sonidos húmedos y torpes del estilo, ambos cara a cara, picos unidos (lo cuál se pensaría tal vez sería incómodo por las diferencias anatómicas pero raramente encajaban a la perfección). Las plumas desordenadas de ambos al igual que sus peinados perfectos y los lentes empañados a más no poder del de plumas blancas hechos un desastre además del insoportable calor dando desenlace a esta situación llena de "química".

El moreno tomaba al gallo de sus manos las cuales eran levemente más pequeñas que las suyas, apretando sus ojos probando los interiores de su jefe, un tanto nervioso en sus adentros por saber en el fondo que probablemente Gyro no le seguiría el juego de esto más adelante, eso le desanimaba pero aún así nunca podía separarse, esto era lo que él quería ¿no es así? 

Ambos correspondientemente se separaban, tenían que tener oxígeno o si no morían, era simple; acompañados con un hilo no tan grueso de saliva entre ambos picos, Fenton rojo a más no poder de forma predecible mientras Gyro sobrecogido y fascinado no sabía ni que pronunciar a la vez que jadeos de ambos en el aire esparciéndose. 

—S-Señor... Estoy abochornado de haberlo traído hasta esta situación, podemos tener algunos cuantos altercados pero aún así lo admiro demasiado y lo respeto m-muchísimo hng... Y-Ya sé que le gusto pero podemos mantenerlo hasta aquí si desea —con aflicción intenta ser cuerdo, mientras casi inconscientemente con una mano desataba el moño entonado al salmón que portaba el mayor.

El científico no estaba seguro de donde debía ir, se sentía débil, demasiado débil en realidad detrás de toda esa dura y amarga fachada, entre su pico se había impregnado el sabor de Fenton, el cual se asimilaba a unas fresas con mucho chocolate, se preguntaba sí al contrario le había agradado el sabor menos dulce del suyo, ¿esto estaba si quiera bien? ¿era correcto estar tan locamente necesitado con un solo estúpido individuo de más de 7,594 miles de millones? Esto era simplemente ridículo. 

Aun estaba cuestionándose sí esto que sentía era normal, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que Fenton sí era un estúpido total, y la razón era simple, estaba con quien probablemente no debía estar en este instante... ¡No! Eso no era cierto, Gyro Gearloose, el increíble inventor, ¿pensando que no era lo suficientemente bueno? ¡Jamás! Fenton era estúpido, esto tenía que terminar pero la situación estaba difícil y sus piernas se sentían adormecidas de una manera adictiva que solo el roce de las plumas obscuras del pato lograba. 

—Muy bien, hgn —desvía su mirada a un lado por momentos, dando un suspiro—. basta interno... Eres más pesado cuando estás histérico, y puedo ver que lo estás —agrega puesto que Fenton seguía encima de sus delgadas piernas, imitando la acción anterior del latino comienza a desatar su corbata morada la cual en realidad estaba a punto de desarmarse de por sí probablemente por todo lo anterior, con su ceño aún fruncido pero con menos firmeza de alguna manera—. Mejor quédate aquí unas... Errrgh, horas extra —en casi un bufido termina, con tintes lascivos mientras soltaba los lazos que unían en primer lugar a su corbata.

Por otro lado, Fenton no anhelaba para nada moverse, su mente llena de ideas brillantes, buenas intenciones, cálculos y sinónimos perdida entre el contacto del de anteojos se sentía tan bien que quería llorar, de hecho probablemente lo terminaría haciendo, Fenton podía sentir junto a Gyro que Gizmoduck no era lo que querían todos, que podía ser solo Fenton Crackshell Cabrera el científico que habla rápido y ser amado de esta manera que tanto desesperaba por tener. 

Fenton era muy soñador. Gyro ya no desde hace mucho.

_Y por eso mismo Gyro temía tanto._

—Dr. Gearloose, usted es más vulnerable de lo que parece, ¿verdad? —Por primera vez esa noche Fenton no escupió tanta palabrería, solo preguntando eso de forma concisa mientras lo miraba fijo—. Está bien aceptar que tiene un lado sensitivo, no siempre debe destacar, s-sí los demás no ven lo maravilloso literal y figurativamente que usted y sus inventos hay entonces ellos son los tarados, puedo ver que algo lo está lastimando... ¿no es así? —a la vez que hablaba en su tono habitual y las palabras que usaría normalmente pero dichas a un ritmo suave comienza a desabotonar la camiseta verdosa del científico, notando de reojo una expresión apenada del gallo.

—No tanto, estoy bien, de verdad, solo alguien tan tonto como tú podría considerarme maravilloso —recalcando la ultima palabra, a la vez que con sus dedos hacía comillas, cuando los botones eran desabotonados revelandose su delgado torso cubierto de plumas color crema, una vista bastante bonita para Fenton—. ¿Qué estás viendo, tonto? 

—Simplemente justo lo maravilloso que eres —respondía pensando en voz alta, brillos como estrellas resplandeciendo en sus pupilas obscuras, Gyro simplemente dejaba que el rojo se manchara en sus mejillas, ¿cómo decirle que no a este imbécil? 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Si, definitivamente nuestros plumíferos de laboratorio no pudieron resistirse, en este preciso instante Fenton tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del gallo rodeándolo y aferrándose a él, ambos sin nada puesto en absoluto, Gearloose apoyado en su escritorio (con sus planos y otras cosas de suma importancia a un lado, ¡por supuesto!), cara a cara, jadeos llenando la habitación mientras el hispano hablante penetraba la entrada estrecha del contrario, una y otra vez con necesidad física de seguir haciéndolo como un verdadero animal no civilizado, el mayor retorciéndose en el sentimiento intentando agarrarse de los extremos de la misma superficie, _sin duda sería el señor Mcduck el que los despediría si supiera lo que estaban haciendo en vez de trabajar._

—¡Ah, AH! _¡SLaaaP- PlapP_!¡Gnhgh! _slap slap,_ Señor, creo que estoy ce-cerca de llegar a mi liberación de tensión sexual acumulada-- ¡en ESTE preciso instante! —sonidos húmedos y torpes abundaban en ese lugar y momento, Fenton meneando sus caderas hacia adentro y hacia afuera repetidamente, sus plumas café desordenadas y sudadas las cuáles se unían a las de Gyro. 

—¿¡De-De verdad?! Gughh ¡Pues más te vale apurarte para que puedas limpiar este desas--! —no pudo terminar de quejarse como siempre pues su interno lo estaba besando en el pico una vez más, cortando el hilo de sus palabras, sus lenguas acariciándose dentro de sus bocas, intentando siempre sentir el único y excitante sabor del otro, el miembro de Fenton se sentía bien, aunque inmovil porque tampoco era pequeño ni mucho menos, adolorido y indefenso en el placer—. Ahngh-MmmMm

Poco después se separaban de ese beso candente donde Fenton había proclamado su boca, el gallo dedicándole una mirada amargada porque no le causaba simpatía ser interrumpido para nada, pero más concentrado en la acción _por suerte,_ el pato detrás de Gizmoduck no podía más, la idea de tener de esta forma a su jefe que por tanto le ha mandado a su control era muy atractiva y caliente, además se trataba de la persona (después de su mamá) que más amaba en el mundo y--...

_¡SPLUrrTTTTttrrp!_

Más temprano que tarde el flacucho inventor se desplomó agotado suspirando, recostándose de espalda con sus piernas desplegadas, la sustancia genética, un poco espesa y blanquecina recorriendo su interior, _era bastante_ , gotas restantes cayendo de su orificio y llenando los exteriores también, por el lado de Crackshell él se separaba con una expresión de alivio y mucho cansancio, de su órgano masculino también quedando restos del acto, dejándose caer a un lado de Gearloose pecho abajo, una que otra pluma de ambos alrededor del escritorio, sus cuerpos necesitados de un buen descanso y sus peinados necesitados de un retoque. 

—Ahh… Hufff… —recuperaba la respiración Fenton, viendo al gallo débilmente, aun con el sabor amargo de el contrario en su boca—. ¿Y-Y aprendió algo de todo esto, Doctor Gearloose? —en un intento de no sentir tanta vergüenza preguntaba, enrojecido en todo el rostro.

  
—Que _jamás, de ningún modo,_ nunca en mi desquiciada existencia se me ocurriría tener un diario de nuevo. —replicó con una pizca de amargura en el agotamiento, pero con sentimientos que ya estaban en su interior de antes floreciendo aún más, _porqué a pesar de todo el odio que hubiese en su interior, Fenton era realmente todo lo que estaba bien en el mundo, al menos en el suyo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaa! Lamento tardar tanto en terminar esto (Si es que alguien lo esperaba (?))   
> Perdón si fue corto el final pero quede sin mucha inspiración :( Aún así tal vez en el futuro pueda publicar más cositas de esta OTP que adoro. <3


End file.
